Reise durch Raum und Zeit 1
by Hakuba Samurai
Summary: Der Junge Hakuba Samurai ist wie Verflucht und findet heraus das sein Vater der Griechische Gott Hephaistos ist. Plötzlich verschwinden lauter Personen aus dem Camp und dem Brooklyn Haus. Jetzt liegt es an Hakuba und seinen neuen Freunden diese Personen zu finden. Es ist eine kleine Eigenkreation und der erste Teil


**Bitte beachtet diesen Prolog!**

Alle Geschichten die ich schreibe sind nicht echt und auch nie passiert. Ich habe mir alles nur ausgedacht. Anfangs hatte ich mir diese Geschichten als Bücher ausgedacht also wundert euch nicht über die langen Kapitel. In all meinen Geschichten tauchen Hakuba und seine Freunde auf. Außerdem sind in allen Geschichten Personen oder Orte aus bekannten Serien oder Büchern enthalten, diese sind aus: Bleach, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Doctor Who, Inazuma Eleven, Percy Jackson, Helden des Olymp, Kane Chroniken, One Piece und Fairy Tail.

**Kapitel I**

Habt ihr euch auch einmal etwas unmögliches im Leben gewünscht? Wenn Ja, solltet ihr vorsichtig mit euren Wünschen sein. Mein Leben hat sich nämlich schnell geändert als ich an meinem 7. Geburtstag meinen Innersten Wunsch aussprach. Ich wünschte mir ein aufregendes und abenteuerreiches Leben.

Mein Name ist Hakuba Samurai und bin ein Junge aus Japan. Ich bin 11 und werde bald 12 Jahre alt. Meine Freunde empfielen mir ein Buch über meine Abenteuer und über mein Leben zu schreiben also seid nicht allzu streng mit mir und Glaubt ruhig diese Geschichten wenn ihr wollt. Ich bin als jüngster Austauschschüler aller Zeiten mit YFU nach Deutschland gereist. Ich gehe in die 7. Klasse meiner Schule in Deutschland und wohne in einer Gastfamilie in Hamburg seit fast einem ganzen Jahr. Ich fand in dem Jahr viele Freunde und musste feststellen, dass ich auch hier in Europa nicht von meiner außergewöhnlichen Seite in Ruhe gelassen werde. Ihr müsst wissen, seit ich vor 4 Jahren diesen Wunsch äußerte werde ich von Monstern regelrecht verfolgt. Vor einem Jahr las ich Bücher über einen gewissen Percy Jackson und Carter Kane. Leider stellte ich fest das die Monster die mich jagten genau die waren die in den Büchern erwähnt wurde. Schnell wurde mir bewusst, dass ich nicht verflucht war sondern das Blut eines Gottes und eines Pharao in mir tragen musste. Auf der Klassenfahrt durch Italien griffen mich merkwürdige Kreaturen an, jedoch ist das lange her. Heute bin ich beim lernen im Haus meiner Gastfamilie und lerne für die letzte Arbeit vor den Sommerferien. Es war nicht viel im Zimmer, aber im Grunde soweit ganz gut. Im laufe des Jahres war ich in einem Fußballteam außerhalb der Schule. Wir gewannen sogar drei Spiele und ich wurde zum Stammspieler. Ich betrachtete das Zimmer und erspähte ganz hinten in der Ecke von meinem Zimmer hinter einer Gardine einen Brief, einen Brief von meiner Mutter. In dem Brief stand dass ich im nächsten Jahr auf die Raimon Jr. High gehen kann. Mein Freund Endou Mamorou ging auf diese Schule. Es ist schon lange her seitdem wir uns kennenlernten.

Es war vor zwei Jahren. Wir zogen gerade von Osaka nach Inazuma um und waren gerade angekommen und ich sagte zu meiner Mutter: „ Ich gehe zu dem Stahlturm dort drüben! Ich bin zum essen wieder da." Und so ging ich zum Stahlturm und sah einen Jungen mit einem Reifen 'kämpfen'. Plötzlich wurde er so doll zurück geworfen das ich meinen Fußball, den ich mitgenommen hatte, zur Seite werfen musste damit ich ihn auffangen konnte. Ich frage ihn was er da tat und er einte ganz locker, vielleicht ein bisschen verschnauft, aber sonst ganz nett: „ Ich trainiere! Das ist meine ganz eigene Art zu trainieren. Du musst wissen, ich bin der Capitain der Fußballmannschaft unserer Schule. Verstehst du?" fragte er und sah mir direkt in die Augen. Ich nickte und stellte mich ihm als Haku vor. Ich sagte ihm das ich auch richtig gerne Fussball spielte. Sofort als ich den Satz beendete sprang er auf und sah fast beängstigend glücklich aus und aus heiterem Himmel fragte er mich: „ Willst du unserem Team beitreten?" Ich musste dies jedoch verneinen da ich nicht auf seinen schule ging. Ich versprach ihm dennoch falls ich auf seine Schule ginge, dass ich dem Team beitrete. Wir trainierten noch gemeinsam bis es dunkel wurde. Wir gingen nach dem Training gemeinsam nach Hause. Als ich in unser neues Haus einbog, drehte ich noch einmal zu Endou um und war unglaublich ü mir stand ein ebenso überraschter Endou im Garten meines Nachbars. Wir sagten beide Gleichzeitlich, mit dem Zeigefinger auf den anderen gestreckt: „DU BIST MEIN NACHBAR?!".Das sagten wir soo laut das die Nachbarn im Umkreis sich schon beschwerten, aber wir zwei fanden das nur Ur komisch und lachten soo laut wir konnten, woraufhin die Nachbarn sich ein weiteres mal bei uns beschwerten. Beim zweiten hörten wir auf, verabschiedeten uns und gingen ins Haus. Gerade als ich die Türklinke runter drückte hörte ich Endou noch „Wir treffen uns morgen vor der Schule, Okay?"Ich drehte mich um und rief: „Geht klar." Schnell schlüpfte ich ins Haus, zog meine Schuhe aus und setzte mich zu meiner Mutter an den Esstisch, der aus zwei Kartons bestand. Der Tag ging mit einem einfachen Abendessen zu Ende.

Zurück in der Gegenwart hörte ich mit lernen auf und ging in die Küche, weil meine Gastmutter Sarah mir Bescheid gesagt hatte ,dass das essen fertig war. Da es meine letzte Woche in Deutschland war gab es meine Lieblingsessen. Heute gab es mein Platz 6 der essen in Deutschland. Wir haben immer beim Essen geredet und gelacht, doch heute, und auch gestern war die Stimmung eher bedrückt. Niemand sagte etwas, niemand lachte, niemand tat etwas anderes als zu essen. Ich hasste solch eine Stimmung. Da es mir zu leise war fragte ich: „ Und was macht ihr so wenn ich weg bin? Werdet ihr mich vergessen und wieder normal leben?" „ Natürlich tun wir das nicht!" meinte mein Gastbruder Kevin. Wir waren im laufe des Jahres so etwas wie richtige Brüder geworden. Auch meine Gasteltern Sarah und Tim beteiligten sich nun am Gespräch. „ Du weist genauso gut wie wir dass du unser Leben auf den Kopf gestellt hast." meinte Sarah. „Bevor du zu uns kamst waren wir eine Familie die nicht viel gemeinsam unternahm, die nicht viel lachte und auch nicht viel redete. Nur durch dich sind wir nun eine richtige Familie, nicht war?" sagte Tim und alle nickten, sogar die kleine Megumi(den Namen durfte ich aussuchen, weil sie an dem Tag geboren wurde als ich gerade 3 Einsen in Englisch, Mathe und Chemie nach Hause brachte). Heute war sie fast 3 Monate alt. Ich mochte diese Familie richtig gerne und es brach mir das Herz das ich sie bereits in 1 Woche verlassen musste. „ He Haru, nit weinem." sagte Megumi. Ich sah zu ihr hin und bemerkte das sie super traurig war. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt das ich weinte. Aber ich war tatsächlich ziemlich traurig. Megumie war unglaublich. Obwohl sie erst 3 Monate alt ist kann sie schon richtig gut sprechen. Okay, ich habe versucht ihr beizubringen zu reden, aber niemand hätte glauben können das ein Baby so schnell lernen konnte. Irgendwie hatte ich so ein Gefühl, dass ich sie irgendwann, wenn sie älter ist, wieder sehen werde. Aber heute ist sie nur die kleine Megumi. Von nun an redeten wir wieder ganz normal miteinander als ob es noch mitten im Jahr wäre und nicht meine letzte Woche. Aber wir redeten trotzdem über die Dinge die wir in meiner letzten Woche noch machen wollten. Wir beschlossen noch auf den Dom zu gehen, ins Hamburg Dungeon zu gehen, Minigolf zu spielen, ans Meer zu fahren und eine Grillparty mit unseren Nachbarn zu veranstalten. Außerdem wollen wir Blumen pflanzen, ins Schwimmbad gehen und eine Abschiedsfeier mit all meinen Freunden veranstalten. Nach dem Essen wuschen wir das Geschirr ab und Kevin und ich gingen in unsere Zimmer. Ich legte mich auf mein Bett und schlief unglaublich schnell ein.

Es war ein komischer Traum. Ich hatte das Gefühl als wäre ich inmitten des gesamten Kosmos, und es sah sogar so aus wie im weiten Kosmos. Plötzlich veränderte sich das Szenario. Mir wurde ganz schwarz vor Augen.

Als ich wieder aufwachte war ich nicht im Kosmos und auch nicht zu bei mir zu Hause. Ich war in irgendeinem Wald. Wie ich feststellte befand sich in diesem Wald auch ein Camp und ein See. Um mich herum standen Camper in lila, orangen und beigen T-Shirts. Sie starten mich ganz verdutzt an. Schnell stellte ich fest dass es mitten in der Nacht war und die Camper teilweise in Schlafanzügen, teilweise in Rüstungen und Schlafanzug und teilweise in Alltagskleidung. Es war durchaus eine seltsame Mischung. Es war eindeutig der seltsamste Traum seit langen, weil es langsam kalt auf dem Boden wurde stand ich auf. Ich in meinem rot Kariertem Schlafanzug fiel echt ziemlich auf. Als ich aufgestanden war stand vor mir eine Mischung aus Mensch und Pferd. Wenn ich mich recht erinnerte nannte man so etwas einen Zentauren. Er stammte aus der griechischen Mythologie. Man, dabei mag ich den griechisch Unterricht bei Frau Santiago nicht einmal. Das ich jetzt von alt Griechischen Dingen Träumte war wirklich seltsam. Der Zentauer kam auf mich zu und fragte mich ganz dezent, mit einer sanften und lieben Stimme: „ Kann ich dir helfen Junge?" Ich meinte schnell: „ Nee mir geht es gut. Könnten sie mir verraten wo ich bin?" „ Im Camp Half-Blood!" meinte jemand aus den reihen. Schnell fand ich ihn. Es war ein Junge mit einer unmöglichen Frisur. Er war vielleicht 17 höchstens 18 Jahre alt. „ Ah Percy, Komm rüber." meinte der Zentauer und der Junge namens Percy kam. „ Percy kannst du eventuell morgen früh dem Jungen das Camp zeigen? Immerhin bist du eine sehr vertrauensvolle Person!" „ Natürlich Chiron."

„ Und ihr macht das ihr ins Bett kommt, klar?"sagte der Zentauer noch schnell und innerhalb von 10 Sekunden waren alle schon mindestens 3 Meter weit weg. Chiron bat mich ihm zu folgen. DA ich nicht unhöflich sein wollte folgte ich ihm dann auch.

Kurze Zeit später waren wir an einem großen Haus, um einiges größer als das von den Campern. Wir gingen hinein. „ Weißt du dieses Camp ist etwas ganz besonderes. So eine Art von Camp gibt es nur zweimal auf der Welt. Sie ist magisch veranlagt und somit unsichtbar für normale Menschen. Es gibt auch Menschen die diesen Ort sehen können, aber das sind sehr wenige. Sie wird durch eine magische Grenze geschützt wodurch nur Halbgötter durch die grenzen kommen können. Kurz gesagt bist du ein Halbgott, aber dann doch wieder nicht. Man sagte mir nämlich das du als du mitten auf der Wiese geschlafen hast ganz komisch gezugt hast, so als ob Strom durch deinen Körper fließen würde. Du brauchst es mir ja nicht jetzt verraten, aber bitte sag mir was du bist damit wir wissen was wir mit dir anstellen sollen. Also, hier ist dein Zimmer für heute Nacht, Frühstück gibt es um 9.30 Uhr. Hoffentlich macht es dir nichts aus mit unseren Gästen in einem Zimmer zu schlafen. Ach ja, wie heißt du?" „Mein Name ist Hakuba, Hakuba Samurai. Ich komme aus Inazuma in Japan aber bin in NY City geboren. Nett sie kennenzulernen Herr Chiron. Es macht mir übrigens nichts aus mit Fremden ein Zimmer zu teilen. Gute Nacht." meinte ich, verbeugte mich und ging leise ins Zimmer.

Im Zimmer hörte ich ein leises Schnarchen. Ich ging zu meinem Bett(den Göttern sei dank hatte ich eine sehr sehr gute Sicht Nachts), legte mich hin und konnte recht schnell einschlafen.

Am nächsten morgen wachte ich noch immer etwas müde auf. Ich hatte das Gefühl gerade mal ein paar Sekunden geschlafen zu haben. Dafür war ich aber relativ fit. Auf einem Stuhl neben mir lagen Klamotten und ein Paar Schuhe zusammen mit einem kleinen Brief bereit. In dem Brief stand:

„ _Lieber Hakuba,_

_Chiron bat mich dir etwas von meinen Sachen zu leihen. Hoffentlich passen sie. Wahrscheinlich etwas zu groß aber ansonsten ganz gut. Die Schuhe sind Größe 39. Chiron meinte du sollst nachdem du angezogen bist in sein Büro kommen es sei denn es ist schon Frühstückszeit! _

_Dein Lee_

_(Sohn der Athene, 13 Jahre alt)_

Also stimmte meine Vermutung. Ich war hier im Camp Half-Blood, dem Camp aus meinen Lieblingsbüchern. Der Junge aus den Büchern, Percy Jackson, sollte mich heute herumführen. Wenn ich so darüber nachdachte musste der Schriftsteller Rick Riordan ein Halbgott oder ein anderes griechisches Fabelwesen sein und über die Geschehnisse um Percy Jackson und seinen Freunden geschrieben haben.

5 Minuten später war ich angezogen. Das T-shirt und die Hose waren ein wenig zu groß, aber der Gürtel machte das ganze dann weg. Ich sah auf meine Armbanduhr, die ich immer an hatte, und stellte fest das keine Zeit mehr für ein Gespräch war. Es war schon 9.20Uhr. Ich hatte nur noch 10 Minuten in den Speisepavillon zu kommen, und ich hatte keine Ahnung wo der war. So eine Scheiße aber auch, dachte ich und rannte los.

Die Treppe runter, durch die Tür, über die Wiese in Richtung See. Wenn ich richtig mit meiner Vermutung lag müsste Percys Hütte dort sein. Und tatsächlich, Percy wollte gerade die Hütte verlassen als ich kam. „ Haalloooo Peeeercyyyy warte doch bitte!" rief ich so laut ich konnte als ich den Hügel herunter rannte. Er drehte sich zu mir und winkte. Als ich bei ihm war war ich aus einem unerklärlichen Grund nicht einmal annähernd außer Atem. Ich fragte ihn ob er mit mir zum Speisepavillon gehen wolle und er ganz locker: „Na klar, warum nicht. Der Speisepavillon ist ca 300m von meiner Hütte entfernt! Ach ja, woher wusstest du eigentlich wo meine Hütte ist?" „War geraten!"sagte ich schnell und anscheinend machte er sich jetzt nichts mehr daraus. Gemeinsam gingen wir zum Speisepavillon und kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig an. In der großen Halle trennten wir uns. Chiron kam auf mich zu und sagte zu mir: „ Guten morgen Hakuba. Da du noch nicht anerka..." „Warte Chiron. Er wurde anerkannt!" meinte ein Junge der neben Chiron auftauchte. „Heute Nacht! Als ich mir gerade einen Schluck Wasser aus meiner Wasserflasche holen wollte passierte es. Plötzlich leuchtete etwas über dem Jungen auf und wenn ich mich recht erinnere war es ein blauer Hammer umhüllt von einer Stürmischen Flamme die aussah wie ein Tornado! Es war wirklich unfassbar. Sie wissen was das bedeutet!" Chiron drehte sich zum Jungen und meinte„ Ja das weiß ich, Carter. Er scheint ein Sohn des Hephaistos zu sein, wenn auch ein sehr ungewöhnlicher!" Er drehte sich wieder zurück zu mir und meinte zu mir, irgendwie fröhlicher als vorher: „ Glückwunsch du scheinst anerkannt worden zu sein. Zwar mitten in der Nacht, aber wen stört das schon? Im Grunde kannst dich jetzt zu deinen Halbgeschwistern setzen! Das ist der Tisch dort vorne." Er zeigte auf den 5. Tisch von rechts. Ich ging dorthin und sie empfingen mich ungewöhnlicher Weise ziemlich offen. Ich setzte mich neben einen Jungen mit schwarzen Locken und einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Er sah ein wenig wie ein Weihnachtswichtel, mit spitzen Ohren und einem Babygesicht. Aber dieses Grinsen verriet auch das man ihm keine scharfen Sachen in die Hand geben durfte. Aber langsam glaubte ich das das nicht stimmte. Immerhin war er ein Halbgott, ein Halbgott der 7. Er war, soweit ich das bemerkte, Leo Valdez, Sohn des Hephaistos. Jetzt, wo ich so darüber nachdachte erinnerte ich mich an einen Vorfall vor 4 Jahren. Damals ging ich in die Grundschule in Manhattan, New York. Ich war in der 4. Klasse als es geschah. Wir hatten damals Projekttag und unsere Klasse hatte geplant einen 5x4 Meter großen Vulkan aus Pappmaschee zu basteln. Als wir am 3. Tag fertig waren testeten wir ihn in der Turnhalle und es gab eine große Explosion. Es war ein großes Feuer und an diesem Tag begann ich Monster sehen zu können. Das Monster zerstörte unseren Vulkan und danach spie er Feuer. Es war fürchterlich. Und direkt neben diesem Monster sah ich eine verdächtige Person. Und wenn ich mich richtig erinnerte war es genau dieser junge der gerade neben mir saß. Aber irgendwas an diesem Jungen war anders. Wahrscheinlich war es das alter. In den Büchern war er definitiv nur 16 vielleicht 17 aber nicht älter. Nun war er schon so zwischen 20 und 21 Jahren alt und man bemerkte wenn man neben ihm saß diese unglaubliche Aura von ihm. „ Guten Morgen, Mein Name ist Leo Valdez. Nett dich kennenzulernen. Sag mal, wie ist dein Name?" fragte er und grinste mir direkt ins Gesicht. Ich sagte: „ Mein Name ist Hakuba Samurai. Ich komme aus Japan. Und habe keine Ahnung wie ich her kam. Ehrlich." „ Ach schon gut, aber kann ich dich eventuell später einmal sprechen? Das würde mich freuen!" sagte Leo und fing mit dem Essen an. Auch ich begann mit dem Essen. Auf meinem Teller lag ein Spiegelei, Bacon eine Scheibe Toast mit Butter und aus irgendeinem Grund stand neben dem Teller eine Schüssel mit Reis und Stäbchen. Wirklich seltsam, dachte ich.


End file.
